Colin Petros And The Skeleton King
by FictionalWriter007
Summary: I didn't want to be like this, it was forced upon me. This is all true so think again before judging me. This is the one where Colin has to find and defeat The Skeleton King who has enough power to destroy camp Half-blood from inside of its protective boarders. Can he save the ones he cares for and protect the camp at the same time?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Just a normal day.**

**Hey guys and girls! I thought that I'd make my own story based on Percy Jackson by Rick Riordan. This could carry on into other stories too depending on how well this one does. Hope that you all enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters mentioned in this story apart from Colin! All credit goes to Rick Riordan!**

You need to listen to me right now! This story is not made up, it is all true, I didn't choose to be like this. It was forced upon me! If you are reading this because you think you are like me then close this page and never open it again, believe whatever excuse your mother and father told you and live a normal life. If you are reading this simply because you want to know about me and the world I have to live in, then that's fine. If you notice anything about me that resembles anything about you whilst reading this story, it may already be too late and they could come for you. Well you have been warned! My name is Colin Petros, son of Hecate, the goddess of magic and sorcery.

So here it goes. I could start from any point in my life to show you how much more different I am from you mortals. I don't want to bore you though so I'll start at one of the last days of term at my high school. I went to a high school called Central Park East High School and we were celebrating the end of the year, I was really celebrating a year without getting expelled from a school. You see, most of the time I go to a school, I blow something up or cause some sort of damage, I get expelled from said school, move to another school and rinse and repeat. Not this year though. Anyway, I was stood with some friends just talking about random Greek facts which I was always good at, when two new people that I didn't recognise arrived and I knew everyone at East High. They both looked about 16 so I figured that they were in one of the older years or had been kept back or something. One of them was a boy who had short, brown hair and sea blue eyes, it was almost as if he had the ocean itself running through his. He wore a black top which had something written on it but because of my dyslexia, I couldn't tell what and blue jeans. The girl he was with was stunning, she reminded me so much of Athena, the Greek goddess of Wisdom and Battle strategy. She had a fierce look about her and had long, blonde hair which draped over her shoulders and she had grey eyes which seemed a little odd to me at first. They disappeared into the crowd and about half an hour later, the boy approached me.

"My name's Percy Jackson." He told me.

"Colin Petros." I introduced myself.

"We have to leave, like right now." He ordered.

I thought that this guy was crazy so I walked away and then some older kids stopped me and said that they wanted a chat. I thought _what's the worst that could happen? _And I followed them away from the others. We went into the woods and they through me to the floor and stared at me with a creepy smile.

"Oh we have been looking for you for a long time indeed." One of them said.

"Why? What do you want with me?" I demanded.

Then, that's when it all started. They started to grow like they were having sudden growth spirts. Their eyes started to glow red and they grew claws out of their fingers. I thought that I was going to die right there and then. Then suddenly, I dodged them like I knew what to do and rolled away. They came for me but I took out my knife that I always kept on me and it started to turn bronze. I didn't have long to examine it though as one of them swung me into a tree. I got back up and went for one, he swung and I dodged it, slicing his stomach. He turned into dust right there and then. I didn't know what to think of it. The other five closed in on me to avenge their lost brother, I thought that their was no way to fight them all off. Then Percy and the girl who was with him ran up to us and killed two of the things.

"Told you we had to go!" Percy shouted.

"What are they?" I asked.

"Giants!" The girl told me.

"Great!" I said sarcastically.

We managed to kill the remaining three and headed away from the school. They said that they had to take me to some camp, I figured it was for crazy people or something. We ran for a while and then we got into a cab and it took us into the country. I wanted to ask so many questions, but I figured that it wasn't the time. An hour passed and it was getting dark, I watched as the sun set and we drove along. I heard Percy and the girl talking about some guy called Grover and I heard them mention another guy called Luke. I didn't pay much attention to the conversation though. We were passing some woods when Percy said to the driver.

"Drop us off here please."

"But this is in the middle of nowhere, you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah. We are." The girl said as she gave him a roll of notes. I figured it was his lucky day and got out. I followed the two through the woods and up a hill. When we got to the top of the hill we were cut of by something so huge, it made the giants look like a bunch of babies. It only had one eye in the centre of his forehead.

"Great, so close to camp and now a Cyclops turns up. Anything else want to go wrong today?" Percy stated.

"I'm going for it." I said.

Before they could tell me otherwise, I ran up to it armed with my knife. It lunged at me and I dodged it slicing his leg. Then the thing grabbed me and threw me so hard into a tree that it almost collapsed. I struggled back up barely able to stand. I saw Percy and the girl now engaged with it. I went back over to it and stuck my knife into its foot. It yelled in pain but just slapped me into another tree and I tried to stand, but I collapsed in agony and fell unconscious for the rest of the battle.

** I hope that you all enjoyed the first part of my story and I hope to update it soon. Please feel free to leave a review so I can see what you think of it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Camp Half-Blood.**

**Welcome back guys and girls! Hope you're all enjoying the story, I'll be sure to update it again soon. Meanwhile, here's chapter two.**

The next thing I can remember after that is waking up in what looked like a hospital wing. For a moment I thought that I had been knocked unconscious by something and I had dreamt the whole thing. Then I looked around and saw the horrible truth, people lay on beds suffering from what looked like sword injuries. Then I saw a brown hair girl with blue eyes looking down on me. She wore a combat suit and was armed with a sword. That's when I knew it wasn't a dream.

"Ah, where am I?" I asked her.

"The infirmary, you just need a cup of nectar and you'll be fine. Here, drink up." She said as she passed me the cup. I knew about the stories how nectar would heal almost any damage done to a half-blood, I never thought that I would be drinking it though. That's when I knew that I was a half-blood. If any mortal were to drink this, then they would turn to dust. When I drank it, I felt awesome and jumped to my feet and nearly fell again, but the girl caught me.

"You know Petros." She said. "Not every camper here now could fight a fully grown Cyclops and live to tell the tail. I like you. Oh, the name's Clarisse by the way, Clarisse La Rue." She introduced herself.

"Pleasure, I'm guessing you already know my name." I stated.

She led me outside and I saw the camp for the first time. It actually looked like your normal summer camp from the outside. Strawberry fields littered the perimeter, I saw an archery range and an arena in the distance. Then when you look a bit closer, that's when you see what it really is. A training camp for heroes. I followed Clarisse into the camp and as we passed the archery range, an arrow zoomed past my head.

"Whoa! Watch it kid! I could've killed you!" I heard a female voice shout from behind me.

I turned around and saw the most beautiful women I have ever seen before. She had long, blonde hair which was tied back and she had deep, blue eyes. She was as beautiful as Aphrodite herself, I would never say that outloud though. She came over to me and I saw that she had a quiff full of arrows on her back and she was armed with a silver bow.

"You must be the new guy everyone's been talking about. Petros right?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I guess so." I shrugged. "Who are you?"

"I'm the best shot in the world excluding Artemis and her hunters of course, and the daughter of Apollo. Call me Kayla though." She told me with a smile. "You know who your parent is yet?" She asked me. I assumed she meant my godly parent.

"No, I haven't been told yet." I told her.

"Moving on!" Clarisse interrupted as she dragged me away.

We walked over to what looked like the arena. When I looked inside, I saw Percy and the girl from before fighting some other campers. Percy turned and saw me. He put his hand in the air to stop the fighting and walked over to me.

"Hey, you're awake." He stated. "You wanna test yourself in the arena?" He asked me.

"Maybe another time." I told him. "Who are you two, really?"

"I'm Percy Jackson son of Posiden." He told me.

"And I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." The girl introduced herself.

"That's funny." I said.

"What?" Percy questioned me.

"Aren't your parents supposed to hate each other?" I asked.

"They do." Annabeth answered.

"Interesting." I concluded.

"Colin Petros!" A man shouted from behind me.

I turned and saw a centaur approaching me. I always found centaurs to be pretty cool, and this one was no exception. He galloped over to me and looked at the others. They got the message and left us alone.

"My name is Chiron, I am the activities director here at Camp Half-Blood. Come with me." He introduced himself.

I followed him away from the arena and we walked down a path in silence. The path led towards a rectangle of cabins. I gathered that each cabin represented a different god or goddess. Chiron led me over to one that was built entirely out of magical stones. Somehow I could feel the magical aura that they were giving off. I had the feeling that you would not want to break one of them. Then I suddenly realised.

"My mother's Hecate, isn't she?"

"Goddess of magic and sorcery." He admitted. "Now go inside and meet your cabin mates." He told me as he galloped off.

I walked into the cabin and saw a boy and a girl inside. The girl wore black dress robes and matching black shoes. She wore a little make-up, but not much. She had long, jet black hair and sea green eyes. She was knelt down saying what I think was a prayer to Hecate in Ancient Greek. The boy sat down at a desk practising magic. He wore navy blue jeans, a red top and a slightly lighter black hair than the girl's. They both looked like their mother. The boy turned around as I took a step in and studied me.

"Lou, the new kid's here." He stated.

"Petros." She said as she stood up. "I've heard a lot about you, welcome to Hecate Cabin. I'm Lou Ellen, head councillor and this is Albaster Torrington, our half-brother." She introduced them both in a calm tone.

"Sup, mom sent you something." He told me.

"Really, where is it?" I asked.

"Use the mist." He told me.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh my gods, this is going to take a while." He said. I immediately disliked him for that.

Lou rolled her eyes at him. "Ignore that idiot, there's a reason I'm the head councillor. Just think of Hecate's sword and you'll see." She told me.

So I thought about a sword that was from Hecate and almost instantly, the sword appeared in my hands. It was a 12 inch celestial bronze sword that glimmered with magical powers. They both looked at me with amazement as how fast I managed to do it. When I placed it down, it vanished like it was never their

"Holy smokes, you are the one!" Lou exclaimed. "They were right about you!"

"I can't believe it, welcome to Camp Half-Blood brother." Albaster told me with amazement.

"What do you mean _the one_?" I asked her.

"I don't have the power to tell you that Colin." Lou stared at me like I was an illusion. Then reality hit her. "Right, I'll show you some other cool stuff in the arena.

She led me out of the cabin and into the arena where Percy was still practising.

"Yo Jackson, shift it will ya? Teaching Petros some stuff." She ordered. He hesitated at first but then he backed down and walked to the side.

Then Lou said what I think was fire in Ancient Greek and a burst of fire dowsed the arena. She nodded me and I tried it, and the same happened to me. Everyone gazed in amazement. In the matter of an hour, I managed to master the spell. Then we went back to the cabin and waited for the next day to come.

** Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, feel free to leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Capture The Flag.**

** Welcome back, this is where things start to get interesting. Hope you all enjoy and I'll see you all in the next chapter. :)**

The next day Lou decided it would be funny to wake me up by animating a skeletal corps in front of me and shouting something like _Wake up before you're killed! _It really wasn't. I'll get her back one day though. Anyway, we went to breakfast and I had to sacrifice some of my food to the gods, so I mumbled a prayer of thanks to my mother for watching over me and sat back down with Lou and Albaster.

"You know, it took em a lot of work to bring me to this camp." Albaster told me.

"Al, stop it. He only just got here. He doesn't need to know." Lou snapped.

"Know what?" I asked.

"I'll tell you another time." She insisted.

"I'll hold you to that." I warned her.

Then Chiron cleared his throat and everyone looked towards him.

"Right, today's activity will be the usual capture the flag. I want it clean and no magic, we know what happened last time don't we Miss Ellen?" He announced as he glanced over at Lou who blushed. As we walked over towards the woods where most games of capture the flag were held, Percy ran up to me.

"Hey Petros, you're going to be up against me and Clarisse in this game, you've got Annabeth, Kayla and Lou though so we'll see." He said and he ran off to his team.

We went over to a place that they called Zeus' Fist and set our flag there because it looked like the most defensible place. I was to lead the main attack force and Lou was going to bring up our rear. Meanwhile Annabeth was in charge of defending the flag. Before you ask, yes this game is played with real weapons and yes people got hurt. Anyway, both teams ran at each other and it wasn't long before me and Percy were locked in battle. He swung for me and I dodged and cut his arm. He took a step back in shock and pain and everyone gathered around to watch us. We locked swords and I started to sense that something wasn't right. I can't explain it, but whenever something isn't how it should be or I think I'm in danger I get this really bad feeling like someone just killed my mom right in front of me or something.

"Something's not right Percy." I said.

"You're trying to distract me like Lou did last time, the mist doesn't work on me Petros." He answered back.

"No I-" I started. Then the ground shook sending me and Percy to the ground.

"Hey! Chiron made it perfectly clear! No magic Petros!" Percy shouted.

"It isn't me!" I shouted back at him. Then the ground split separating me and Percy. Campers fell through and into the depths of the underworld. Then skeletal warriors came out and started attacking people. Lou helped me to my feet.

"I think we can use magic now. You'll see what a true child of Hecate can do." She told me as she blasted about 20 of them into dust. I fought hard, but they seemed to be infinite. Then a ghostly presence went across the battlefield and all of the skeletons knelt down, the campers stopped fighting and seemed to look confused. Then there was a huge shock wave that sent everyone to the floor. Then a huge figure came across the battlefield, scanning the scattered bodies.

"No! he's here for Colin!" I heard Lou shout. She tried blasting the figure but it just waved his hand and it rebounded, sending her flying into the forest.

"Heh, pathetic daughter of Hecate." When it spoke, it had a man's voice but it certainly wasn't a man.

"Lou!" I shouted. At that moment I wasn't thinking and I stood up. No one was going to attack her like that.

"Colin, get down!" Kayla shouted and she unleashed a barrage of arrows, which all just bounced off of him. Then he grabbed her and she disappeared.

"NO! WHAT ARE YOU!" I yelled at him.

"Heh heh heh, Colin Petros. Child of Hecate and the one of the prophesy. I have many uses for one with your talents. I am The Skeleton King." He said to me.

"What prophecy? What are you talking about?" I questioned him.

"So they haven't told you? That's not the only thing they haven't shared with you. It took them 5 years to tell your friend Percy Jackson what he was destined to be." He told me. "Now, if you are wise you will come to me on top of Mount Ida. For if you don't, I will return. This pathetic camp of yours. Will be destroyed!" Then he vanished into thin air.

With that, all of the skeletal corpses turned to dust and the ground came back together. People started to come around and I got so angry, I just lost control and blasted a row of trees to dust, then I ran over to Lou who was on the floor unconscious. People ran over and Chiron got me to his feet.

"What did he tell you Colin?" He asked.

"Lies! It's all lies isn't it!" I yelled at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked me calmly.

"How come only Lou and Kayla could see through whatever magic he was casting! And now look at them! Lou lies unconscious and Kayla is gone!" I yelled at him distraught.

"Lou is a very powerful daughter of Hecate, she can see through anything, and isn't as easily fooled as others. As for Kayla, she is a very talented individual. One of the best we've ever had at camp. Now go, you need to rest." He suggested.

"Rest! That's the last thing that I need! I'm going to find her! I'm going to Mount Ida!" I told him.

"No, listen to me Colin. Lou will be back up in no time. Then you and her can destroy the king and rescue Kayla. He is a very powerful creature to be able to get through our boarders." He told me.

I just nodded and walked off back to camp thinking to myself. How could I just wait for Lou to get better, the camp would be in flames by that time.

**Hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget you can always leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: The Orical.**

**Hey everyone and welcome to another chapter in the awesome story hahaha! Colin gets his quest prophecy here.**

The next day wasn't good at all. I woke up alone and decided to pay Lou a visit in the infirmary. As I walked through the camp, I could tell by the looks on some of the campers faces that yesterday's attack shook them up pretty good. The fact that we could be attacked again whenever The Skeleton King felt like it didn't help the matter. I got to the infirmary and stopped before I got to Lou and listened in on the conversation that she was having with Albaster.

"I'm so sorry Lou." He told her.

"It's not your fault, he came for Colin." She said reassuringly.

"How do you think he knew that he was here?" He asked her. "Darkness follows me where ever I go. I should not have came here. I'm putting you all in danger." He insisted.

"No I- Petros, you do realise that it is rude to eavesdrop don't you?" She shouted over to me. Albaster stood up and opened the curtains to reveal me. He stared at me and walked off.

"Sorry I-" I began to apologise.

"It's okay." She reassured me. "Chiron informed me of what I am to do once I'm better." She told me.

"Yea." I said.

She put her arm out and pulled me closer to her so only I could hear.

"Listen to me Petros and listen good because I won't say this again. Find Percy and tell him Lou said it's time. By the time I recover, it will be too late. Now go." She told me.

I was a little confused at first, but soon got over it and went out to look for Percy. I found him over at the archery range which was rather odd because he was a terrible shot. He was with Annabeth, who I guessed was training her archery skills.

"Hey Colin, how you been?" Then Annabeth punched him. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that." He quickly tried to save himself.

"It doesn't matter, Lou said that it's time. Any idea what it's time for?" I asked him.

Annabeth stopped shooting and exchanged looks with Percy who nodded at her. She led me to what they called The big House. Which was essentially, well a mansion out of the way of the rest of the camp. This is where Chiron hung out when he was in his spare time.

"Right, go inside to the very top of the house. Speak to the Orical there and get your quest. Then come back to me and we'll talk some more." She told me, I could tell by looking at her face that she was generally concerned for me and didn't really want me to go inside at all. I walked inside and slowly made my way up the creaky stairs, I climbed up some other stares into the pitch blackness of the attic. As I walked forward candles flickered on around me and they revealed the Orical. He presence was enough alone to overwhelm me and my brain started to go a hundred miles per hour. I nearly went to my knees, but I used all of my willpower to stay stood up and I looked at her. Her eyes glowed blue and she said in a ghostly voice.

"Who dares to wake me?"

"Colin Petros." I said and my mouth went dry. "I'm here about my quest for The Skeleton King." I told her.

"Ah yes. The Skeleton King lives in Mount Ida and he has so much power that not even the mighty power of the lord of the skies can stop him from achieving his goal." She told me.

"Do I... have a, a, a-" I had lost my words, I felt like I was dyeing a slow and painful death.

"Ah yes the prophecy of the quest for the loved one. _Three shall go on a quest to save a loved one. Only two will return, the other left to fate. At the hands of The Skeleton King._" Then everything suddenly went dark again and I felt like someone had just stabbed me through the gut.

I slowly walked back outside and saw Annabeth waiting for me looking worried.

"What did she tell you?" She asked me.

"I'll tell you all together, get Percy and meet me in the infirmary." I told her.

I walked over to the infirmary and thought about what I had just heard. Who would be the ones to go with me. More importantly, who would be the one left to fate. If anyone could know what it all meant, Lou would be the one to talk to. When I got there Percy and Annabeth were already there talking to Lou, then she saw me and smiled.

"Hey Colin, what did she tell you?" She asked me with a weak voice.

I repeated all that the Orical had told me and everyone looked shocked.

"Three shall go to saved a loved one. That must be referencing to You three." Annabeth started.

"No, I am not fit to travel or fight, and if you are to save the camp you must go now and travel to Mount Ida. The third will-" She was then interrupted by Clarisse who had apparently been listening in.

"I'll be the third." She said.

"But you'll die." Percy told her.

"The Orical states that three shall go and two will return. Any one of us could die Percy and we are the best at swordplay in the camp." She argued.

"Okay, I'll look after Lou and stay at camp. Travel to Los Angeles, find the King and defeat him." Annabeth stated.

So we all nodded in agreement and Lou smiled at me and wished me luck. Percy led Clarisse and I out of the camp and through the woods to the road below. This was it, no turning back now. No protection and no one that we can trust but each other.

** Thank you all for reading this chapter and I hope that you all enjoyed it. See you in the next chapter and don't forget that you can always leave me a review. :)**


End file.
